Jokes
by Snow Lillies
Summary: Some of my favorite jokes I put into miny stories. So enjoy.
1. The bathroom

Codename: Kids Next Door.  
Disclaimer: I don not own knd.  
Summary: some one has to use the bath in the middle of a mission.  
  
"Hey numbuh one can you stop here please I have to go to the bathroom!" numbuh three said jumping up and down.  
  
"Can it wait?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
"No I have to go right now!!!!!!!" She said.  
  
"Fine. Land the plane numbuh two." Numbuh one said.  
  
"O.k."  
  
After numbuh two landed the plane, numbuh three ran inside; to ask the guy at the counter where the bathrooms are.  
  
"Excuse me where are the bathrooms?" she asked.  
  
"Well we have three. A wooden one, a rubber one, and a singing one." He said.  
  
"O.k., I'll take the rubber one." She told him.  
  
A few minutes later numbuh four walks in.  
  
"Hey dude where are the bathrooms?" He asked.  
  
"Well we have two left. A wooden one and a singing one." He said.  
  
"Ok, I'll take the singing one." He told him  
  
A few minutes later numbuh two walks in.  
  
Hey man, where are the bathrooms?" He asked.  
  
"Well we have one left. And it's the wooden one." He said.  
  
"Ok I'll take it." He told him.  
  
At the same time the all walked out.  
  
"Man every time I sat down I got a splinter in my butt." Numbuh two said.  
  
"Well every time I sat down I bounced right back up." Numbuh three said  
  
"Well if you think that's bad, every time i pulled my pants the toilet would sing "Do you see what I see!!!!!!!!!" numbuh four said  
  
Are you guys done we have get going on this mission!!!" numbuh one yelled from the plane.  
  
"Coming!!!!!!" They all yelled.  
  
The end hee hee!!!!!!! 


	2. The desert

Codename: Kids Next Door.  
Disclaimer: I don not own knd.  
Summary: What happens when three members get stranded in the desert?  
  
"Numbuh two where are we?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Numbuh two where are we?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
"Numbuh one I don't think numbuh two is here with us." Numbuh five said looking around. "I don't even see numbuh three or four."  
  
"Numbuh one look what I found." Numbuh three said as she ran up to the others.  
  
"Numbuh three what is that?" Numbuh one asked  
  
"It's a lamp. But it's really dirty, so I think I'll clean." Numbuh three said as she rubbed the lamp.  
  
"Woooo."  
  
"Hello I'm the gene of the lamp. I see there are three of you. So you each get one wish." The gene told us.  
  
"O.k. I wish for a huge sack of food.  
  
"Poof. One, sack of food."  
  
"I wish for a huge jug of water." Numbuh one said.  
  
"Poof. One jug of water."  
  
"O.k. I wish for a car door." Numbuh three said.  
  
"Poof. One car door." The gene said as he went back into the lamp.  
  
"Numbuh three why did you want a car door." Numbuh one asked.  
  
"Yeah numbuh three."  
  
"I got the car door so if yall get hot I can roil down the window." Numbuh three said as she picked up the door.  
  
"Numbuh three, I can only worry about you." Numbuh five said.  
  
"Hey what's that noise?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
"Oh its my phone." Numbuh three said.  
  
"Hey guys it's me numbuh two I'm on my way." Numbuh two said.  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Man it's hot out here." Numbuh five said.  
  
"O.k. hold on ill roll the window." 


	3. The camping trip

Codename: Kids Next Door.

Disclaimer: I don not own knd.

Summary: What would happen if Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three go camping?

Part Three

It's 10:30 a.m.

"Numbuh Five wake up!!!!!!" Numbuh Three yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" She replied.

"No silly."

"Then what do you want Numbuh Five for, this early in the morning?" She asked.

"Do you want to go camping?" Numbuh three asked.

"No."

"Please Numbuh Five please."

"Fine I'll go.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"

At the camp site.

"What should we do first?" Numbuh three asked.

"Let's set up the tent first, then make a fire, and then relax." Numbuh Five replied.

"Okay!"

After they got the tent all set up, then sun started to go down (A.N. it took then a while to get there.). Numbuh five started to set up the camp fire as Numbuh three started dancing.

"Numbuh Three some help please."

"O.k."

"After the fire was set up, then kinda fell asleep in the tent.

A few hours later.

"Hey Numbuh Three wake up.

"Hey Numbuh Five."

"Hey look up at the sky and tell me what you see." Numbuh Five asked

"Well Ii see lots of stars."

"What does that tell you?"

Numbuh Three took a moment to think.

Well astronomy wise it means there are millions of galaxies out there. Astrology wise it means the Saturn is in Leo. Time-wise it means it's a little past three. Theology wise it means that the lord is all-powerful and we are small and insignificant. Meteorology wise it means that tomorrows going to be a pretty day. What does it tell you?" Numbuh Three replied.

Numbuh Five took a moment to think.

"Numbuh three you idiot!. It means someone has stolen our tent!."


End file.
